


Before I Sleep (I Have Promises To Keep)

by Ayita35730



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Manipulation aftermath, Murder, Sassy Phasma, Self Sacrifice, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Sibling Death, Slow Burn, confused Hux, hurt kylo, like glacial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/Ayita35730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's only concern was himself. He'd learned the folly in attatchments long ago, and they were never worth the cost. He believed this more than anything else.</p>
<p>But then there was Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Kill A Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Amelia is OC but not a character just a memory.

“ _ **There are two most important things in this world-being in danger, and being saved.”**_

_**“But if those are the two most important things, what about being in love?”** _

_**“Why do you think that’s the most profound thing for a person? It’s both at once. When we are in love, we are both completely in danger and completely saved.”** _

_**~ Love Letters to the Dead, Ava Dellaria**_  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When General Brendol Hux was a nothing but a child, his mother often told him that isolation would be his greatest strength.

To love, to care, to attach oneself to another living being was to cement the destruction of everything you ever hold dear.

Alexandria Teln relinquished her pride, her career, and her potential for a man who was as indifferent to her as she herself was to Brendol and his younger sister Amelia. The former Captain, once enamored with their father, was disillusioned of his supposed affections soon after their union.

Augustus Hux was the picture of orderliness: controlled, unfeeling, and detached from everyone and everything around him. Quite simply the man was incapable of love; His marriage and subsequent children were never anything more than necessary tasks to ensure the survival of his bloodline and legacy. He had little concern in regards to his offspring other than keeping them alive long enough to bring further respect and honor to the family name. But by the time his father’s true nature was revealed it was too late, and Alexandria was anchored to a meaningless, dull existence raising children she never desired to begin with.

Both Brendol and his sister spent their childhoods mostly separated from their parents, his father working most of the year and his mother drinking herself into an early grave. Leaving Hux, as soon he was old enough to function with any semblance of intelligence, to assume responsibility for both he and his sister’s wellbeing. He can still hazily picture himself at the age of ten, trotting deliveries around for the merchants, desperate to scrape up enough credits to buy fitting clothes for Amelia. The seven year old spent her days attending to her useless mother, despite Hux’s bitter suggestions for her to do otherwise. Still, as resentful and spiteful his mother was towards he and Amelia, the woman did leave them with one meager shred of maternal guidance: never let anything become irreplaceable to you.

At first, he ignored his pathetic excuse for a mother’s warnings, enrolling Amelia and himself in the Academy, something he hoped would offer them both an opportunity to forge a life for themselves, even if it was the one their father had intended for them.

In all his memory, their departure for the school was the only instance Hux can recall receiving even the barest scrap of approval from either of the miserable wretches that he calls his parents.

His mother had even blown them a kiss as they were carried away.

At first, things seemed to be changing for the better. As expected, Brendol, ever the spitting image of his father, thrived in the brutal, cutthroat competition of the Academy. He had the raw strength to hold his own on the battlefield and the calculating brilliance to manipulate it to his every whim. He strategized circles around experienced soldiers, and by nineteen had earned the undivided attention of all his superiors. The Hux name was once again on the lips of every officer in the First Order, curious eyes all fixed upon the decorated Major’s son and his budding potential.

Amelia despised it.

Not his success, as per normal in a family such as theirs, but at the ruthlessness in which he achieved it.

Despite her resemblance to their mother Amelia bore none of the woman’s hatred, nor her father’s heartlessness. Regardless of her bloodline the girl had an undeniable gentleness to her, something that Hux knew would eventually destroy her in their bloody, dark reality. So he dedicated all his efforts into crushing the kindness from her, forcing her to train until her knuckles bled and her body was close to collapsing from exhaustion. He drilled detachment into her mind constantly, hoping to wipe any traces of her sympathy away.

But it was all for nought.

While Amelia did improve in her classes and performances drastically since Brendol intervened, he never would have thought to prepare her for the nightmare that was their so called “Final.” They received a truckload full of traitors and prisoners with orders to dispose of them all. The test was designed to where no student could escape without murdering at least one person, and proving their ultimate loyalty to the First Order. Hux, while cringing internally a bit, snapped his prisoner’s neck with clean efficiency, the first to pass the test.

But Amelia refused, crumbling in her resolve the moment she held the knife to some woman’s neck, and was well expecting the consequence. She was expelled on site, the Headmaster claiming her refusal to be disloyalty.

And within the First Order, expulsion is execution.

Hux can still remember the strong arms holding him back, the cuffs restraining him from moving even as Amelia was pushed to her knees and read her sentence, her gaze never drifting from his,a last attempt at strength. But try as she might she couldn’t conceal the tremble of fear in her soft brown eyes as the Headmaster apathetically placed the knife at her throat, and Hux raged uselessly. He screamed for her as Amelia drowned in her own blood, her last breath a weak, desperate cry of “Bren!” before the last drop of life drained from her body. Brendol remembers falling to his knees at her side after he was finally left to mourn, sobs racking his body as he begged anyone, anything to stop this, to save her.

He remembers sitting alone in the growing darkness, rocking the cooling corpse of his baby sister and murmuring apologies into bloodsoaked red locks.

He remembers the staff finally prying her body from his grip, pushing him back to his room, where he spent the next four hours scrubbing himself raw in an attempt to wash away the stench of blood that lingered on his skin..

And he’ll never forget the bitter loneliness of standing solitary at the funeral his parents didn’t bother to attend, humming lullabies to a gravestone, as if he were only soothing Amelia to sleep as he did when they were children instead of bidding farewell to a girl the world had already forgotten.

That day, he swore to himself he would never allow such weakness again. He would never love, never care, never concern himself with another living being again, and any time he considered it, he would remind himself of Amelia, and the destruction such affections bring. He would relive those moments every time he felt concern tugging at his heart, or fondness clouding his judgment. He would only picture Amelia, the ever raw pain of her panicked eyes, and those feelings would dissipate.

Gradually as the years passed the need for that became almost non existent and Brendol became conditioned to ignore and repel such human impulses.

But then there was Ren.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

General Hux growls in irritation as he strides towards the hangar, clenching his fists so hard he can feel the nails biting into the skin of his palms. Captain Phasma follows gracefully behind him, his ever present shadow, her cape billowing behind her as she moves. Hux takes a moment to appreciate her presence, which soothes his anger a bit, her loyalty and respect a cool balm to his smiting pride. Also she is one of the few people on board who knows better than to question his anger about the arrival of Kylo Ren. Snark about it,most definitely, but question it, no.

She is intelligent enough to be aware that the Supreme Leader’s decision to send his apprentice to the Finalizer is one Hux resents with ever fiber of his being, even if he knows better than to voice such a thing.

Snoke has made it extremely clear to him that the matter of his Knight is nonnegotiable, as is the fact he to share a status equal to Hux’s own in command of the ship.

There exists no words to fully express Hux’s fury in this matter, the idea of sharing the power he’s spent years bitterly fighting for makes his blood boil, and an even greater insult is the fact that he has to share it with this…... _magician_ , whose petty party tricks seemed to have bought him everything Hux has spent his entire _life_ working towards.

As if the Supreme Leader did not bestow upon him enough humiliation in this, it was deemed that Hux should welcome this ruffian aboard his pristine ship personally, and pretend that he wouldn’t much rather just pull the airlock and be done with this whole charade.

“General, if I may, you might want to attempt wiping the bitter scowl from your features. Your immense displeasure is telegraphed pleantly without you making it obvious.” Phasma comments in a bored tone, and Hux sends her a glare that typically has Stormtroopers cowering in their boots. But of course Phasma completely ignores him, and he doesn’t have to see it to know she’s expressionless under that mask. A small part of him wants to lash out at her, try and intimidate the infuriating woman, but he knows that if Phasma possessed anything resembling fear she never would have lasted in her position. She’s incredibly loyal, and unquestionably brave, but has a complete lack of restraint when it comes to filtering her bitchy, sarcastic jibes. Instead of quietly watching she chooses to poke the metaphorical bear with a torch. Insane woman.

“Thank you Captain, but I’m well aware of how to play nice, as a General I do have to interact with other on occasion.” He hisses, and once again Phasma ignores him, instead typing in the lock code for the hangar door, waiting for it to identify her. Only when it rings approval and Hux moves to type in his own access code does her head turn towards him.

“Of course General, I was just thinking that with Lord Ren’s own reputation for instability and your disdain for disorder, you might wish to come to terms with him early rather than risk possible conflict between you. Especially considering that upon his arrival he gains equal authority of the personnel, that you might want to avoid such chaos among the ranks by dividing loyalty. But of course, forgive me General, I should have assumed you are already prepared for that and have ulterior motives to your behavior. I know a General of your caliber would never greet the Supreme Leader’s apprentice sulking like a child for any reason so petty as jealousy. Obviously this is a clever ploy that I, as a mere Captain, cannot comprehend. Please continue on with your engenius plan, and forgive my lack of faith.” Phasma deadpans and Hux cannot resist gaping at the woman’s audacity as she sweeps past him into the hanger.

He should be use to it by this point in their working relationship, but her cavalier regard to appropriate conversation with her superiors still baffles him on occasion. He’s half convinced should she be presented with the opportunity, Phasma wouldn’t hesitate to snark even to the Supreme Leader, and then proceed to saunter away while he was too busy picking up his jaw to react.

Hux shakes his head as he steps through the door, trying to repress the desire to understand Phasma, striding after her as the crew steps back to make him a path.

He arrives just in time to see a sleek black ship land in the hangar with the grace of an experienced pilot, and Hux quirks an eyebrow, impressed in spite of himself. He knows it is in fact Lord Ren flying that ship, as he is to be the only one aboard, yet he seems to have mastered it unlike the clumsy, heavy handed lack of skill the other Knights of Ren exhibited the few times he had the displeasure to witness their atrocious piloting.

He can hear the murmurs of anticipation among his men as they gather around the Knight’s ship, waiting to catch a glimpse of the force user who is rumored to be as powerful as the legendary Skywalkers. Hux internally scoffs at the display of unprofessionalism but watches all the same as a tall, dark figure bearing eerie resemblance to Darth Vader departs the ships, scanning his surroundings as he grips the hilt of what looks to be a bladeless sword.

“Lightsaber.” Hux’s memory informs him and as the mass of stormtroopers step back in fear, Hux steps forward and outstretches his hand to the masked figure, schooling his features as not to freely advertise his hatred. Even though it is obvious this pathetic creature is nothing more than a poor copy of a once great leader, Snoke wishes him here, so Hux must play nice until the other man outgrows his usefulness.

“General Brendol Hux.” He introduces himself, and the other man’s helmet tilts down slightly enough to where Hux knows the other man is looking him in the eyes.

“Kylo Ren.” The Knight answers through his modulator, which reveals no emotion or inflection and Hux barely keeps himself from sighing in irritation. Another cowardly man hiding behind metal. How typical.

The Knight stands still for a moment longer before brushing past Hux, ignoring his outstretched hand. Hux feels his cheeks redden in humiliation and a wave of hatred overwhelms the General and he pulls his hand rigidly to his side.

“Captain Phasma would be glad to take you to your quarters Lord Ren.” Hux snarls from between clenched teeth and the other man pays him no heed, instead choosing to follow Phasma out of the hanger, leaving Hux embarrassed and seething in anger at his insolence.

The crew all but vanished the rest of the day in an attempt to avoid his temper.

 


	2. The Domino Effect

Ben Solo was never meant to live.

 

He’d always known it, even if he wasn’t exactly sure what that meant. For a while he thought he felt that way because he was an accident, born to a woman who bore too much responsibility and a man who’d never heard the word, before they had really learnt how to live together, when their marriage was still new and shaky.

 

Kylo remembers voicing that thought one weak night to Uncle Luke, while his mother was off meeting with delegates and Han had flown away with Chewy for the weekend. Luke, ever a softhearted man had hugged him, and assured him that everyone was born for a reason. He told stories of the Force, how it balanced the universe, and that by using it Ben would one day help Luke keep peace.

 

Even then, somehow, the words rang false with Ben, despite how he desperately hoped to believe them.

 

That feeling finally took shape when he was ten, and the voice first spoke to him, whispering that his family never wanted him, that all their promises were lies. It forced images into his mind, violent and vivid, of his parents talking softly outside his bedroom door, their gazes full of disappointment as they watched him.

 

“ _They wanted a daughter, a bright young girl like your grandmother, not a pathetic son sharing his grandfather’s temperament. You’re a burden on the both of them. It’s why you’re always alone. You’ve driven them from their home, and soon it won’t just be odd days they leave you with Luke. Soon enough they’ll send you away with him, pretending it’s for you when really they’ll just be using his pity to be rid of you.”_

 

More visions, these much more tangible, wormed their way into his thoughts. He saw his parents walking him into Luke’s home, whispering goodbye to him with a faux air of regret. “ _I’ll come back sweetheart, I promise.”_ His mother assured him as they swept out the door, leaving him alone.

 

_“They never wanted you. They’ll always leave you Ben, but I’m here. They’re gone, and I’m here.”_

 

Kylo had tried to push the voice away in vain, terrified at the truth he heard in it’s words. He lashed out, smashing the toys nearest to him and screaming brokenly to the empty room, tears pooling in lonely brown eyes. “They wouldn’t do that!” he yelled to only himself, and the voice pushed a fresh wave of visions upon him, this time including an older Uncle Luke, staring down at him with horrified eyes, before he too backs away, disappearing, as Leia and Han had in the vision a few moments before.

 

With that Ben had finally crumbled to the ground, his small body wracked with sobs as he held himself close, trying to banish the feelings of betrayal and isolation crawling into his heart.  

 

All he had been able to do was listen, and repetitively whisper “They wouldn’t leave me,” in a shaky tone, wishing for his mother.For his father. Anyone. “They **_wouldn’t_** .” He insisted again, as he pulled his knees closer and once again tried to block the voice out.“ _Oh but boy,_ ” It cooed mockingly. “ _They already have.”_

 

Luke had come to check on him few moments later, but despite the man’s prodding, Ben refused to tell him about the voice.

 

“ _Good boy.”_

 

Kylo remembers after that day, trying even more desperately to grab his father’s attention from that stupid ship, his mother from her plans. Even as the realization grew that he would never be what they wanted, that he was never meant to be their son, he still attempted to prove the voice wrong. But it seemed nothing made a difference in their eyes, and Ben began to lose faith in his parents, gaining it in the voice that promised him everything.

 

“ _We’ll rule together young one. They’ll see what you can do.”_  

 

Ren can perfectly recall a seemingly insignificant day, the voice once again trying to tempt him into stealing from the market. He’d already begun to deny it, as always, when he caught sight of his parents, now several stands down from him. Both were looking at some sort of part he imagined was for the Falcon, laughing and smiling in way he rarely saw. Neither seemed to notice that he hadn’t seen them move away from the stand, despite the pair having walked a decent distance away, without him. Neither noticed his absence, and yet they looked so…. happy.

 

A sudden tidal wave of _rage_ swept over Ben, and the voice had practically purred in contentment.

 

“ _That’s it boy, see them as they are, you’re so much stronger without them.”_

 

Ben had hesitated a moment, letting the words wash over him before shoving the toy he’d been eyeing into his pocket, catching up to his parents baring a false smile and a innocent expression. Even as his mother had run her fingers through his hair on the way home, and Han placed a loving hand on his shoulder, Ben felt no regret. He’d palmed the little trinket greedily, the encouraging praising him. “ _You’ve started on your path now boy.”_

 

Nine months after that day, his little sister was born.

 

Kylo hadn’t known what to think, when he first found out about the girl, but quickly the voice had begun to whisper truths in his ear, telling him that this girl would be the very one his parents had wished for in his place. A blind, seething hatred was kindled in the young boy towards this looming competition. Snoke, the name the voice had finally given him,  approved greatly of this, whispering that her only purpose would be to hinder his greatness: she would forever be the weakness to his strength. A pathetic balance, meant to leash Ben’s power and success and nothing more.

 

He’d fought diligently against his insistent uncle as the man pushed him into the the medical room, and he’d been prepared for more rage, more loathing, when his mother gently placed the little crying bundle in his small arms.

 

Instead, when he looked into little glittering hazel eyes, he felt utter, undeniable adoration.

 

As quickly as the emotion touched him Snoke hissed angrily, fear pulsing through Ben’s mind . _“This is dangerous. Drop the girl, make it look like an accident, there will be nothing they can do.  She’ll only stand in your way. Do it now boy, or you’ll suffer later.”_ The voice had ordered, pushing all it’s power over Ben into the words, but in a rare fit of strength, he had bitterly resisted.

 

He knew then that he would give the voice everything else, it was the only thing that he could ever rely on, but he would not hurt the little bundle in his arms. This little girl, his baby sister, already glowing with light that rivaled the strength of Ben’s shadows, was the one thing he couldn’t give it. Instead he  had pulled her closer, smiling when her crying stopped as she caught his eyes, taking a comfort in him he hadn’t known he could give.

 

“Your mother and I have been talking kiddo, and we think you should name her. We can’t ever agree on a name, anyways.” Han told him quietly, beaming at his children, and Ben had blinked, and turned back towards her, thoughtful, using the bare control he possessed over the force to sweep over her energy.

 

He saw a brief flicker of a beautiful young woman with her arms thrown around his aged mother, the two of them beaming with love, and Kylo had known. He knew that all those fantasies he dreamt when he was younger, the promises his parents made of days to come, that they would all belong to her. She would be the one to stand at mother’s side as she fought for justice in the galaxy, the one to take the controls with his father and fly off into the sky, well beyond the limits Han had with Ben. She would be the one to help Uncle Luke bring peace, to follow in his footsteps and continue his legacy. She would be a shining, incorruptible force of light and love, and her life would be filled with happiness and approval. Should he stay here, by her side he would always live in her shadow, a second thought to everyone and anyone in the face of her sheer _goodness._

 

She would be his opposite in every way, and would come to have everything Ben had always known he’d never get.

 

This, he thinks now looking back, should have sparked the ever building pool of hatred in Ben’s soul. But while anger certainly flared, none of it was for the innocent thing in his arms. Instead it belonged to his parents, to his Uncle, for letting him start down this road he couldn’t turn back from, and to the Force, for deciding it would be him that lived on the other side of the coin, his sister gifted with the light. For her, strangely, he only felt a deep need to protect that nearly obliterated the small whisper of jealously lingering with him.  

 

“Breya,” He’d whispered to her, thinking of the heroine in his favorite story, the strong woman who bested every monster she faced and always saved the innocents. “Uncle Luke told me it means pure, and spirited, like a hero.” Like everything he had known she would become.

 

“Breya.” Han repeated slowly, as he knelt down the stroke the baby’s cheek. “Our little Rey.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

As soon as Kylo enters the _Finalizer_ he has the overwhelming urge to gun down the mass of stormtroopers gathered below. Before he even starts to land he can hear their thoughts practically screaming their insolence at him through the force.

 

“ _Supreme Leader’s apprentice, I wonder if he’s as deformed as people say.”_

 

_“I doubt he’s really as powerful as the Skywalkers, even if everyone knows they’re all dead.”_

 

_“.....unlike the clumsy, heavy handed lack of skill the other Knights of Ren exhibited the few times he had the displeasure to witness their atrocious piloting.”_

 

Kylo startles a bit at the last one, even that glimpse of a thought obviously from a much stronger mind, peeking his interest, and the Knight glances out the window to survey the crowd, his dark eyes finally settling on one man who sticks out, dressed in a General’s uniform, his angry red hair a bright contrast to the colorless masses below. There’s an irritated scowl marring his features, one he seems to be failing to repress.

 

Ren smiles a bit in spite of himself, and hopes that possibly this man could be more tolerable than he’d anticipated, at least in comparison to what he feels is almost a ship full of overly gullible, brainless twits. He has no idea why Snoke decided that Kylo’s first release from the Knights of Ren should be to help run a ship, when his talents could most certainly be of use elsewhere. But if he’s learned anything in his training it’s not to question his master on his direct orders, because they’re actually quite rare. Snoke will make suggestions, but he’s only ever ordered Kylo to perform a task a handful of times. Of that handful, Kylo has only ever disobeyed one….. and he paid dearly for it. The Knight’s skin crawls in recollection of the month he spent writhing in pain while his mind was torn to shreds and pieced back together until his master deemed the punishment suitable.Still, the last thing Ren  desires is to float aimlessly through space, sharing authority with some tight ass General. It would make it the slightest more bearable if the man actually possesses a personality.

 

He sighs as the plane lands and adjusts his helmet, assuring no one will get a glimpse of his true face. The mystery is part of the menace, and to remove it robs him of an advantage he loves to play. Without the mask he’s underestimated, something he knows the value of well, and with it, overestimated, something equally as powerful. No one truly knows what Kylo is capable of. Even he, on occasion, isn’t sure where his limits lie.

 

Kylo pushes himself out of the ship, scanning his surroundings and desperately trying to block out the loud, petty thoughts of the gathered crew that seem to be practically screaming at him. He grips his lightsaber out of habit, the multitude of voices setting him on edge, when once again he hears the General’s mind calling out, clearer than the others.

 

_“ Even though it is obvious this pathetic creature is nothing more than a poor copy of a once great leader, Snoke wishes him here, so I must play nice until he outgrows his usefulness.”_

 

Kylo Ren barely resists beheading the snobbish General on sight, reining in his temper for the sake of the Supreme Leader, who stressed very strongly he wasn’t to kill the First Order’s golden boy.

 

“General Brendol Hux.” The man says stiffly and Kylo scowls at him behind the mask, thankful for it’s discretion once again. He’s not above childishly refusing the man’s outstretched hand though, especially considering the tidbit of a thought running through Hux’s mind just now.

 

“Kylo Ren.” He replies, trying to keep his tone emotionless, something made easier by the voice modulator, and he quickly hears the General’s mental reply _“Another cowardly man hiding behind metal. How typical.”_ Kylo clenches his jaw in anger, once again holding his temper against the General’s derisive tone, attempting to remember the other man isn’t aware Ren can hear him. But the Knight has never been a man of reason, so he cannot resist brushing past the General and towards the Captain waiting near him.

 

A wave of humiliation and fury pours from the General and Kylo smiles cruelly behind the mask, satisfied he’d managed to embarrass the arrogant man in front of his men. “Captain Phasma would be glad to take you to your quarters Lord Ren.” Hux hisses in a barely controlled tone, and the Captain, who must be Phasma, gestures for him to follow.

  
He can feel the General’s anger the rest of the day, and Ren doesn't think he’s been quite this smug for some time.  


	3. Assumptions and Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days in and Hux is already tired of Kylo's behavior. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Kylo is trying to not kill him.

 

Hux can feel the tension bubbling in his frame as he leaves the bridge, striding to his office with irritation telegraphed in every step.  

 

That ridiculous, moronic,  _ imbecilic  _ Knight has only been on board his ship for two days, and the damned fool has already begun causing chaos. Terrorizing stormtroopers in the halls, intimidating the kitchen staff, he even attempted to threaten  _ Phasma. _ No one had dared to attempt that sort of stupidity since she “accidently” opened the airlock on the last insubordinate, and the fact that the man had thought threatening her men would frighten her into obedience is concrete evidence of his idiocy. 

 

Phasma is not a completely unfeeling woman, but her concern for her troops halts at her level of responsibility. She isn’t  _ maternal _ , and she certainly isn’t going to let a threat against an insignificant stormtrooper interfere with her duties. Implying that she would be so foolish is an insult to her competency, and considering Hux’s public regard for Phasma, a insult to his judgement. 

 

Barely forty eight hours into this endeavor and already Hux knows that this is shaping to be as severe of a disaster as he originally anticipated. Hux raises his hand to his ear and taps his earpiece, and it connects him to Plasma's channel instantly. 

 

“General?” Phasma asks, her voice even inside her helmet as impassive as always. 

 

“Captain, please contact Lord Ren and have him meet with me in my office, I have some things I wish to discuss with him. Promptly.” He doesn’t bother waiting for her reply, instead slipping into his office and wincing as his datapad and console flash brightly at him, their screens lit with pages upon pages of equipment reports and plans for the Starkiller. Now, new damage reports join them, and he catches the name Ren titling several of those. 

 

Hux sighs and sits dejectedly at his desk, rubbing his temples lightly to ease some of the tension. There always seemed to be more work to complete, and while the General is by no means incapable or unwilling to complete it, some bratty force user adding to his workload is quite frankly unacceptable. Snoke was adamant that he make progress on the Starkiller base within the month, yet the apprentice  _ he _ sent has managed to put Hux at least a day behind schedule in the miniscule amount of time he’s been present. 

 

He opens the first file and has only began to scan it when Kylo sweeps into the room, his robes flowing dramatically behind him. Because, of course, it already seems as if everything the Knight does must cater to his theatrics.  

 

“General,” the modulated voice begins. “Your Captain has informed me that you wished to have a word, and while this time I’ll entertain it, I do hope the assumption that I am to arrive whenever you summon me is quickly dismissed.”

 

Hux feels the anger bubbling up deep inside quickly quells it with his typical icy calm, gritting his teeth at the Knight’s obnoxious behavior and attempting to keep his thoughts in order. “Kylo, you are of equal rank to me, not my superior, and it would do well for you to remember that you have responsibilities that pertain to such a position, none of which include you recklessly destroying equipment and interfering with the duties of my Captain or her men. I would like an explanation for this behavior.”

 

Hux can almost feel Kylo brimming with rage at the overtly professional dressing down, and he barely resists a smirk. At least the man is fairly easy to rile up, since he seems to take so much pleasure in making Hux’s life more difficult. 

 

“Your Captain interfered with my training, General, and if your incompetent stormtroopers cannot manage to perform their duties, it falls to me, as your co-commander, to encourage them.” Kylo hisses, venom dripping from his words even through the helmet.  Hux feels his eye twitch at that and takes a slow, deep breath, directing a glare toward where the other man’s eyes should be. “Captain Phasma is an extremely capable commander, and as she is often my choice for second in command, you’ll do well to respect her. I have little care for the other stormtroopers, but insulting her authority in her division is a direct insult to  _ my  _ authority, and if you attempt to undermine me again I assure you, regardless of the favor you invoke, I won’t hesitate to cut the life support in your quarters.”

 

There’s an almost deafening silence before Hux feels the icy cool brush of what feels like an invisible hand on his throat, before it quickly is ripped away, and Hux raises an eyebrow. He assumed that the brat would attempt to threaten him in the same way he had their subordinates, but perhaps he does have some sense of honor, or the intelligence to realize how pathetic it would make him, resorting to the force to solve a quarrel with a colleague. 

 

“Oh, General Hux, I do apologize for offending your  _ girlfriend _ .” 

 

Hux blinks a moment, trying to process such stupidity in a suitable amount of time to respond. He feels a fresh fire of offense at the accusation he would deign to involve himself with a subordinate, and it takes all his considerable restraint not to visibly react, and even then it is only because he’s aware the Knight only wishes to draw a rise from him. 

 

“You are an absolute fool if you think I would ever endanger my position or the integrity of the First Order for something so petty as attachment, much less with someone below my rank. Not only that, but as if the universe would like to assist me in witnessing your stupidity, Captain Phasma also happens to have no intrest in men. Now, there is nothing else for us to discuss, please show yourself out.”

 

Hux almost expects him to argue, to once again to throw his petty insults, but the man says nothing instead just sweeping out as if he had never even been there in the first place. 

 

The General once again rubs his temples as he feels the painful twinges of an impending migraine. He has a feeling it is the first of many Kylo will be causing him. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Kylo growls as he exits the General’s office, humiliated, as much as he even hates to think it, a bit ashamed with himself. 

 

He did jump to conclusions assuming that the General and the Captain were involved. He’s been taught never to voice suspicions without evidence so as not to be proven wrong, or a fool. He failed to check either of their minds or even observe them long enough to cite their interactions, it was his own folly that landed him in a place of embarrassment. 

 

Still there is undeniable rage boiling in his veins at the General for his presumptuousness, that pretentious,  _ replaceable _ tool primps and preens as if he’s the Emperor rather than a mere drone. 

 

If his  _ words _ were not enough, his insulting, borderline insubordinate thoughts regarding Ren infuriates the man to no end, and he cannot even rightfully attack the General for them, considering it would do no more than put Kylo in the wrong. He’s not stupid enough to think everyone can control their every thought, even if Hux knew Kylo could hear him he would likely be thinking along the same lines. 

 

Still. He had been extremely tempted to use the force on Hux, show off its and his powers to the man who dismisses their usefulness so offhandedly. He wants nothing more than to instill respect into The General through blood and bruises that so often win him fear, but no. If he does that, Hux wins, and Kylo is proven to be just as unmanageable as the General likes to think he is. Ren  _ will not _ allow the man the gratification of being right, and he certainly will not undermine himself again by letting his hatred of this snobby coward rule him.   

 

There are many other more important matters he needs to contend with at the moment, like finding Skywalker and helping the First Order establish a stronger hold on the planets it rules. Snoke has instructed him to help ensure their respect of the Order and the Supreme Leader,  and there is no better way to accomplish that then fear. Ren is well aware the effect he can have on people, and with the majority of the population never even having seen a force user, that reaction will be heightened. All he needs to know is stay on track, and not let himself be distracted by petty squabbles with the General. 

 

Perhaps he can talk to Nyeara. She is extremely gifted with reading people, having her and a few of the other Knights accompany when he is searching for Skywalker would greatly help in increasing the intimidation factor, and she is also extremely controlled, so she might be able to advise him on dealing with an insufferable General. Kylo smiles lightly at that thought. His second would know, she has thought him a great many things worse than insufferable, but she does respect him and his abilities, a trait the General seems to be lacking. 

 

There’s other reasons he chose her to lead the Knights in his absence, of course. She’s incredibly skilled in torture, unquestionably ruthless, and solidly loyal to both him and the First Order. He’s read her mind, and there is no desire for further power there, she has no wishes to usurp him, or attempt to use such a position for self serving purposes. She’ll keep his Knights prepared to fight at a moment's notice, but never give the order without getting approval first. 

 

Leaving behind the Knights wasn’t at all a pleasant experience, as they are the closest thing to civil companions Ren has had since he was fifteen, but sadly it is a necessity. His Knights would not function well aboard a ship, the uselessness triviality would drive them to madness. The only reason Kylo is able to stand it is because of Snoke’s orders, and the many hours he was forced to spend in the  _ Millennium Falcon  _ as a child. Even still, Kylo finds the slow paced, claustrophobic essence of such a place sets him on edge.

 

The Knights were quite grateful for being allowed to stay in the temple, even if he could feel their anxiety at his leaving. They feared their usefulness to Snoke without his guidance, but he knows they’ll be kept regardless, they’re insurance in case Snoke ever see it fit to find him a replacement.  He’d be a fool to dispose of them, and the Supreme Leader is no fool. 

 

“Lord Ren.” A female voice calls, and for a fleeting moment Kylo expects it to be Nyeara, as if by thinking of her he has summoned her somehow, but no, he recognizes that voice. He stops in his tracks and turns slightly, and just as he thought, Captain Phasma is walking towards him. Even with the uniform shielding her true appearance,Ren can tell by the way she holds herself that the woman has power.

 

“Yes, Captain?” He says snidely, though the effect is somewhat lost due to the modulator. Phasma approaches him with purpose, and even though neither can truly see the other’s eyes, he feels her gaze burning angrily into him. “Lord Ren, I have, as per you request, set you aside a training room, so we may avoid further incidents in the future.” He begins to open his mouth, not really to thank her as much as acknowledge her, but before he has a chance to speak she barrels on, her voice dripping with tension despite the mask. “That being said, do not ever disrespect me in front of my men again. Your implications that I would actually jeopardize the efficiency of the program simply because you threatened a trooper directly insults my authority and loyalty. If you ever suggest that I’m not capable of maintaining objectivity simply because I’m  _ female _ again, I promise I’ll dissuade you from that misogynistic notion, very, very personally.” With that the Captain turns on her heel, striding away as if she nothing had happened at all. 

 

He initially feels a wave of anger at her audacity, and he has half a mind to kill her there, but he restrains himself, watching her disappear down the corridor. The Captain holds too high of a rank to kill without consequence anyway, and the last thing Kylo needs is further reasons to fight with the General. Even platonically, his relationship with the Captain obviously holds some minor weight with Hux, and while he’s annoying now, the man would likely directly obstruct Ren from his goals should he feel slighted in such a way, something that would greatly displease Snoke. 

 

After a moment of deep breathing he’s able to push past the cloud of rage threatening to overwhelm his senses and finds himself slightly amused by the situation, and by the Captain. Ren will grant her this; she’s utterly fearless, speaking to him in such a manner as if one would scold a child. That would typically rekindle his desire to murder her, but he can feel the respect Phasma possess for him. Not perhaps for him personally, but for his power and potential. There is where she differs from her superior, and Kylo finds himself wishing she held the command instead of Hux. 

 

That sort of opposition he could handle easily, he’s faced it numerous times in Nyeara, but the General’s opposition comes from delusions of grandeur and superiority, as if a few measly years in a First Order Academy and ordering some Troopers to carry out his will even approaches the severity of the training Ren had to endure to develop his powers. The General sits in his office and doles out orders, but he highly doubts the man has the spine required to carry out murder and destruction with his own hands. Though Kylo can’t even accurately gauge the extension of the man’s inexperience, such invasions into another's memories without permission would damage Hux’s mind, leaving him useless and Snoke extremely angry. Phasma at least, Kylo could trust in the field, she has seen battle and death and mayhem to extents her pompous General likely can’t imagine. She understands war, and respects the life of a warrior. 

  
Ren wonders, as he resumes his walk to his quarters, how he ever imagined the Captain and the General were involved. After all, she can do leagues better than that weakling.  


End file.
